Scavenger Hunt Thing!
|previous = Find Your Super Power Thing! |next = Make a New Friend Thing! |image = Scavenger hunt.PNG }} "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" is the tenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired September 19, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis When Crispo is unable to afford a concert ticket, CJ and Fen devise a plan to get him a ticket without revealing it is from them. Summary CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are listening to the radio at CJ's house. They hear about the KBlast's Spring Fever Music Fest concert, and CJ and Fenwick express excitement at attending. Crispo tells them he can't afford a ticket, and when they offer to buy him a ticket, he refuses because he wants to buy them tickets since they usually pay for him whenever they do activities. Unbeknownst to him, CJ and Fenwick have already purchased the tickets for the concert, and when he leaves the room, CJ tells Fenwick they're going to create a scavenger hunt for Crispo to win and have the prize be the tickets. At school the next day, CJ and Fenwick place the scavenger hunt items out for Crispo to find. They meet up with Crispo at his locker, where he reads the scavenger hunt they created. He vows to win the tickets for them and begins to search. Fenwick is upset that CJ gave him Agent Squirrel as a code name, and though she tells him she just made something up, he believes she thinks he acts like a squirrel. They tell Mr. Bandt he is the head of the fake Pootatuck Musical Society and is to give the concert tickets to whoever wins the scavenger hunt. He agrees to help, and CJ and Fenwick leave to make sure Crispo finds all of the items on the list. Crispo finds the flag, an item from the list, and starts to go off to find the next item, a dodgeball, but it is thrown at him before he can look. He excitedly runs off to continue searching. CJ and Fenwick put out the next items - a piece of gum that looks like something and a dictionary - for Crispo to find, and Fenwick continues to wonder why his code name is Agent Squirrel. When they leave the classroom, Crispo enters it and finds the gum and dictionary. CJ throws the next item, a hall pass, into the room for him to find. After class, Crispo is searching the hallway for the next item, but is stopped by Paul Schmolitor, who questions him about the stuff in his backpack. Crispo informs him of the scavenger hunt and prize and is overheard by the Froman twins and Mindy and her minions. The students tell Crispo that they hadn't gotten the list, so he makes copies of his list for the whole school, which concerns CJ and Fenwick when they find out. The two go to Mr. Bandt to get the tickets back, but Principal Hader prevents it. As vice chairman of the Southwestern Chapter of the International Scavenger Hunt Society, she tells them they have to continue with the scavenger hunt and makes sure that Mr. Bandt only gives the prize to the winner. Frantic, CJ and Fenwick try to make sure that none of the students besides Crispo can find the items on the list. Fenwick hides the erasers while CJ retrieves the thermos and gives it to Crispo, which is the last item he needs. They rush to Mr. Bandt, but find out that Mindy won the scavenger hunt. When CJ and Fenwick learn that Mindy had her mom purchase the items on the list, the students start arguing, which is stopped by Mr. Roberts. Knowing that there is no Pootatuck Musical Society, he asks who created the scavenger hunt and immediately turns to CJ, who tries to avoid making eye contact. In his office, Mr. Roberts asks why they created a fake scavenger hunt, and CJ explains the circumstances surrounding Crispo and the concert. Crispo is hurt by this trick and because he realizes that CJ and Fenwick put out all of the items for him. They apologize and Crispo expresses his wish to win the tickets for them. To have this come true, Mr. Roberts creates a fair scavenger hunt, which Principal Hader participates in, and uses the tickets CJ and Fenwick bought as the prize. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo decide to split up the list in order to make the search go faster. With little to no difficulty in finding the items, CJ and Fenwick as well as the rest of the school look for the last item, a four leaf clover. Fenwick finds one, but has it taken from him by Mindy, who has it taken from her by Principal Hader. CJ and Fenwick think they are getting the clover back, but Hader makes it clear the clover belonged to her. Crispo appears and uses the portable vacuum to take the clover, then rushes inside the school, CJ and Fenwick cheering after him. Mr. Roberts checks their items, and they win the tickets. Mindy's mother manages to get the Vortex in the concert by buying the tickets online. The Froman twins thought the ticket prices were too expensive, so they sneak in and bring Paul with them. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo enjoy the concert. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Marcus Folmar as Mr. Bandt *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored *Benjamin and Matthew Royer as Benji and Enzo Froman Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in December 2014. *This was the first episode to air after the two month hiatus. *Fenwick invests in stocks. *KBlast is a radio station in this universe. *Principal Hader says she is the vice chairman of the southwestern chapter of the International Scavenger Hunt Society. By mentioning southwestern, it alludes to the fact the show may be set in California. Cultural references *Katy Perry and Bruno Mars are mentioned. *The way Crispo ran around in this episode was similar to how the Vice Principal Crubbs in Ned's Declassified moved around. Crispo also wore sunglasses similar in style to Crubb's. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes